Because You Can't Do It Alone
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Deidara suggests an idea that no one could refuse; An orgy! XD This was a collab with SingingAssassin! Please read, and review! ;3


**~ Because You Can't Do It Alone ~**

_We do not own "Naruto," or any of the Akatsuki members_

* * *

One day in the Akatsuki headquarters, the members of the Akatsuki were discussing their plans for the day.

"Any suggestions?" Pain spoke up, folding his hands together.

Deidara's hand shot up eagerly. "I know! We should have an orgy! Un!"

This idea earned him a group glare from the others.

Pain was pretty much thinking the same as the glaring group, looking around to see their faces. He looked to see Sasori blushing a slight pink.

"Sasori, are you having some thoughts?"

The puppet master broke from his trance. Realizing that everyone's eyes were on him, this made him blush more.

"Uhh…Nooo…" _'The hell, did I just fantasize about that, that brat?' _Sasori mentally slapped himself. The thought of him, and Deidara having sex both aroused, and confused him.

Almost like he read his mind, Hidan asked aloud, "How do two guys fuck anyway?"

Sasori quickly stood up in embarrassment. "Oh, what the hell, Hidan!"

"Calm down, just a question." Hidan snickered. Sasori rolled his caramel brown eyes, the Jashin practicer could really be immature. Deidara smirked.

"You know, if you're all interested, I could give a demonstration." The blonde proposed, suggestion clear in his voice. Hearing this made Sasori's blush turn from pink, to scarlet. He couldn't quite tell if he was serious or not.

"Tell me…you're not serious, Deidara." Itachi gave him a look, also wondering if he was bluffing.

"Oh no…" Deidara gave a smirk.

"…I'm dead serious. Hmm."

Gasps were heard all around the room. Someone mumbled "SLUT!" Probably that being Hidan.

"Umm, you guys aren't planning on doing it right in here, are you?" Pain questioned in concern.

"HELL YEAH, BITCH!" Hidan, again, made a shout.

Kakazu mumbled something under his breath, and turned on his heels, heading for the door. Hidan immediately arose from his seat, alerted by Kakazu's uneasiness. Smirking, the platinum haired Akatsuki member said, "Oh Kakazu, don't deny my sexiness!"

Kakazu nearly choked on his own laughter.

"Oh please, Hidan." He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, I see a sign of denial?"

"My ass."

Hidan smirked. "My ass, indeed."

Putting himself in Kakazu's direction, he started to put on a show. The Jashinist began zipping his cloak down all the way, revealing a well-toned chest. The very sight made Kakazu drool, but he'd never admit to that.

"Hey, don't start without me, un!" Deidara yelled, beginning to run to the two, but with Sasori grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Oh, no you don't." Sasori grinned. "You aren't going anywhere, you kinky child." He forced Deidara in his lap. The bomb specialist could feel the other's erection.

"Hmph, someone's getting excited, hmm?" Sasori's blush returned, shades darker than his maroon hair.

"Maybe so…" Sasori chuckled, now starting to make nibbling motions on Deidara's earlobe.

Dei giggled, causing for him to blush. Sasori was starting to get a bit more excited, and he decided to begin stripping the young blonde of his clothing. He tore desperately at each article of clothing, ripping them clean off the Iwagakure missing-nin.

Feeling left out, Tobi turned to Zetsu. "Oh, Zetsuuuuu, what are they doing?" He gave an innocent look of confusion….well, at least innocent from what you can see, due to that mask.

Zetsu quickly blushed from Tobi's cluelessness. "You really want to know what's going on?"

Tobi nodded. "Mhm! Tobi wants to know! "

Zetsu fidgeted. He knew how awkward it was going to be to educate the innocent one on how _sex _worked.

"Um…well you see, what they're doing is--"

Before he had the chance to finish his statement, Kakazu and Hidan chased each other around, pushing Zetsu and causing him to fall on top of Tobi.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Zetsu's white side apologized. The black side leered at the other.

"**Don't apologize, that's for pansies." **Zetsu sighed, and was about to get off, when something stopped him in his tracks.

Zetsu never realized, but Tobi had a beautiful eye, he wondered what else was under that mask of his.

"_I just have to see underneath it."_

The plant-human ripped the mask from Tobi, exposing his facial appearance.

"Tobi…your face is beautiful." Both sides of him say.

Tobi blushed. "Really? You're pretty, too."

"Um...so did you still want me to teach you?" Said the plant.

"Well, I saw the others kissing. Can I try that on you?"

Zetsu became a bit nervous, but nodded. "Mhm."

They began to kiss, soon from a peck to a passion.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Akatsuki members watched into confusion on why the others were engaging in sexual contact.

"Geez, I'm glad you're not like that, Itachi-san." Kisame mumbled, though deep down he wouldn't mind doing something like that with him.

"Hmm? Oh…Yeah, you as well…" Almost as soon as the Uchiha said that, his shark-like partner pounced on him.

"Kisame? What are you doing?" Itachi struggled under the weight of his partner.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Kisame whispered, capturing the other's lips.

* * *

Hidan was already on top of Kakazu, in a make-out session and in much pleasure.

Kakazu tried to switch positions, but Hidan slammed his fist to the ground.

"Me on top, bitch." He grinned.

Kakazu grunted, but Hidan pushed him back into their tongue connection. Hidan started to take off Kakazu's clothing, while vice versa occurred. Now they got really excited.

* * *

Deidara arched his back as Sasori repeatedly thrusted his manhood into his arse.

'_The scene is driving me crazy.' _The red head thought. Seeing his partner moan out in pleasure, and buck against him made him want more.

* * *

Tobi and Zetsu were still in their frenching session on the ground. Zetsu caressed Tobi's hair, and began to strip him of his clothing. When Tobi realized this, he made a slight gasp in surprise.

"Oh!" Zetsu exclaimed. "Um, I'm sorry if I went too far. I was kind of getting ahead of myself…"

"No." Tobi replied with a face of desire. "I want you…to keep going."

Zetsu looked shocked to hear that from him, but at the same time he was filled with excitement. After they were both in only their bare skin, Zetsu quickly began thrusting himself against the other's arse. Tobi's moans were loud, and kept on inspiring the plant to keep on going, harder and harder.

* * *

Soon, even Kisame, and Itachi had been disrobed. Kisame hungrily attacked the other's exposed neck, leaving bite marks all over, marking that Itachi was his now, his property. Itachi grunted when crimson blood dripped down his neck. Kisame smiled, and happily lapped it up.

"Kisame…" Itachi whimpered, wrapping his legs around the shark. "I want to feel you inside me." A faint blush appeared on both partner's faces.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Kisame questioned, re-positioning them. He began slamming into the ebony haired man, searching for his sweet spot. Itachi tried to suppress his moans, but he was failing miserably.

* * *

After taking turns for who's in charge, Kakazu finally decided to settle the competition with Hidan.

"Okay, enough of this. Why don't we just both go the same level?"

Hidan was kind of confused, but interested to hear what his partner had to say. "What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Let me show you." Kakazu rolled on top of Hidan, and turned around to face his manhood, slowly sucking on it.

Hidan moaned in shock.

"You better suck on mine while I'm doing this." Kakazu said with a raised eyebrow.

After a bit of more moaning, Hidan replied. "Mhm…" He obediently got to sucking Kakazu.

* * *

"Danna, it hurts, un." Deidara cried, clutching the back of Sasori's red locks. Sasori smirked slightly.

"Am I too much for you, Dei?"

"You're so full of yourself, how would you feel if I did this to you?" Deidara replied, biting down on his lower lip to numb the constant throbbing in his lower region. Sasori blinked.

"Deidara, I believe you're forgetting I'm a puppet, there's no way you could pleasure me." He stated in a matter-of-factly way.

Deidara sighed, he had completely forgotten. No matter what, he'd never be able to pleasure his master, not unless….

Eyeing Sasori's heart-box, Deidara asked, "Your heart is the only living part on you, right, hmm?" Sasori nodded. "Then, you'd be able to feel, _this_?" The sky, blue eyed boy licked the puppet's heart, tentatively. Sasori gasped breathlessly, barely containing his composure. Deidara grinned, triumphantly.

'_Bingo.'_

* * *

Zetsu was going as hard as he could on Tobi, hearing him moan endlessly in pleasure.

"More! More!" Tobi yelled.

"Are you sure! I mean, you seem so--"

"Just please, more! Even if it hurts!"

Zetsu did his hardest to pleasure him, and after a few more minutes, he climaxed.

When they were finally done from panting in exhaustion, Tobi thought of an idea.

"Zetsu?" He asked.

Zetsu looked up slowly, wondering what he needed. "Hm?"

"Since you're done with me…can I try…being on top?"

Zetsu was surprised. _"A-again? He actually wants to try it on me, now?"_

"_**DO IT! It'll be fun…" **_his black and white sides kept on arguing about it, until he made up his mind.

"Fine…I guess it'll be good for you to learn after what I taught you, anyway." He told Tobi.

When Tobi heard this, he smiled massively.

He started thrusting on Zetsu, and hard as well.

"Ah!" Zetsu moaned so much. He didn't expect Tobi to be so rough, so quick, but he had to admit, he actually was enjoying it.

"Is it good?" Tobi wondered.

"YES!" Zetsu shouted.

"_Dammit…I don't wanna look so submissive, but he's just so good…"_

He kept on moaning, louder during every thrust.

"_This isn't like me…"_

A couple of minutes later, he climaxed.

"Zetsu?" Tobi's innocent voice came back.

"H-huh?"

"I just wanted to say…I love you."

They blushed slightly.

"Well, truth is, I love you too." They both smiled.

* * *

"Kisame!" Itachi exclaimed, before releasing on the both of them, Kisame soon after followed suit. Panting, and exhausted, Itachi crawled into his new a found lover's lap.

"I love you, Itachi-san." Kisame nibbled on Itachi's earlobe. Itachi smiled, adoring the slight pain, but pleasure engulfing him.

"As I do with you."

* * *

Hidan and Kakazu were still in sixty-nine position, trying to hang on.

"_Ah…I'm almost…done for…" _Kakazu thought.

"_Should I release…?" _Hidan was thinking. They both knew that they were almost to their point.

"_No…"_

"_I want it all over." _They speculated in unison.

At the same time, they both let go of each other to release on their faces.

With a bunch of moans and pants, Kakazu turned back to Hidan, with a smile on his face.

Hidan was confused as to why Kakazu wasn't speaking, but in a sudden he received a loving hug.

"Thank you, Hidan." Kakazu said. "…And I love you."

Hidan blushed. "I love you too. Thank you."

* * *

"Ah, Deidara!" Sasori felt he was at his boiling point. Deidara must have sensed this because he quickened his pace, licking more vigorously.

Sasori's heart beat began beating louder, and louder, he wondered if anyone else could hear it.

'_Fuck, not now…' _With one final cry, Sasori climaxed on himself, and as well on Deidara. The younger of the two leaked out his own liquids also.

"Danna," Deidara began, exhaustion heavy in his voice. He inched closer to Sasori's flawless face. "I love you, un!" He pressed his lips onto Sasori's. The Sunagakure missing-nin smiled against Deidara's lips, feeling more loved than he could ever imagine.

"I love you too, Deidara." He pressed his lips harder onto Deidara's relishing the sweet taste. They pulled away, a thin trail of saliva coated on their lips. The partners chuckled, and held each other, enjoying this the moment, the moment they had together.

* * *

Now that they were all done, they remembered that something was forgotten during all this time.

"Yoohoo!" Familiar voices came back.

Everybody turned heads to see Pain and Konan recording everything that everyone had done on camera. Blushes and wide eyes came everywhere, with a moment of silence.

"**WHAT THE HEEEEEELL!" **Zetsu's black side exclaimed.

"Seriously? What is this, un?" Deidara's voice chimed in.

"You sick bastards!" Hidan spat.

"I can explain?" Kisame insisted.

"I blame Deidara." Sasori mumbled.

"Dammit, I got caught." Kakazu muttered.

Tobi spoke. "Aww ma--"

"We get it. It's already going on RedTube, geez." Pain replied.

_

* * *

_

_Several Days Later…_

"So, what are our plans today?" Pain asked, looking between the faces of the organization. Deidara's hand rose again.

"Why don't we—"Before he could even finish, the other members intercepted with a group, "NO!"

Konan walked in with a large pile in her hands. "Guys, we have some fan mail."

Pretty much everyone was gulping. Was this what they thought it was?

"Oh, let me see it." Hidan said, grabbing one of the envelopes. Opening it, he read the message aloud.

_Dear Akatsuki Members,_

_While searching for porn on the internet, we encountered your video on RedTube. All we have to say is…DAMN! DO ANOTHER!_

_Your Friends,_

_Momo and Yumiko._

"Well what are we waiting for! Get the camera, leader!" Deidara exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N -**

**Momo: This story was a collab with my friend, SingingAssasin. I have no idea how we came up with it...**

**Yumiko: We were bored one day in Career ED, so we decided to make this! xD**

**Momo: Oh yeah! :'D**

**Yumiko: YEAH! ORGY! *giggle giggle* x3 **

**Momo: XD Anywho, Yumiko-chan wrote the KakaHidan, and ZetsuTobi par****ts, and I wrote the SasoDei, and KisaIta parts. For the end****, and beginning we took turns.**

**Both: Thanks for reading, please review, we'd appreciate it! ^^**


End file.
